


A Day in the Snow

by Gwynia



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwynia/pseuds/Gwynia
Summary: What happens in Silas when it's winter, the grounds are covered in snow and there is no need to fight evil.





	A Day in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo...this is my first time posting something that I wrote so please review and tell me what you liked and disliked

The sun reflected beautifully off of the fresh layer of snow on the Silas university grounds. It looked almost peaceful...almost. “You're going down summer psycho!”, Kirsch yells from behind a snow rampart. Danny's reply is accompanied by a snowball fired off of a crossbow, “Oh yeah? Then come and get me man child!”. Kirsch is now joined in his attacks by some of his Zeta brothers so Danny has to fall back while yelling, “Is this Herring in your snowballs?!?” a Zeta brother answers, “It is Zeta Omega Mu tradition” and all the brothers stop to put their fist against their chest while yelling something incomprehensible. Danny smiles victoriously, her plan worked perfectly she distracted the dude bros long enough for her sisters to sneak up on their flanks. “Attack!” on Danny's command the sisters start their assault and a hard fight with snowballs and herrings begins.

A couple holding hands strolls by the snowball fight. One of them with black hair in knee high combat boots, leather pants, leather jacket and a dark red beanie the other girl a complete contrast with her light hair and bright baby-blue winter coat, light grey snow boots and white scarf covered in little penguins. They were completely unaware to the scuffle in front of them since they only had eyes for one another until a snowball hit the dark haired beauty right in the face. “Oh noooo!” Kirsch cries while starting to shuffle behind Danny. Once the darkly clothed girl recovers from the initial shock of getting hit in the face with a snowball she glares threateningly at the now cowering Zeta “You idiotic imbecile I will...”, before the girl could even start with what would sure be a very graphic description of gruesome deaths she gets interrupted by her companion “Carm no death threats remember?” Carmilla turns to the source of the voice and her expressions softens a bit, “I said no unprovoked death threats cupcake but man meat over there just attacked me!” Danny who now stands protectively in front of Kirsch scoffs. Carmilla turns her head “Anything to say Xena?” Danny opens her mouth, “Actually...” before she can continue her sentence a Zeta stuffs snow into the back of her jacket. Danny releases a very girlish screech before she turns around and directs a death glare at the Zeta standing next to Kirsch, who looks even more scared now. Before anyone can even utter a word Danny tackles him and a new fight breaks out that is now a little more violent then just snowballs. “How about we head back in and cuddle up to hot chocolate and a Doctor Who Christmas episode marathon?” Laura asks sweetly. Carmilla puts her arm around Laura's waist and drawls, “I know a way to keep you warm that's a lot more fun Creampuff...”


End file.
